transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roadrunner
Roadrunner was an Autobot junior officer who served with NEST between 2007 and 2011. His alternate form was a jet black 2007 Shelby Mustang GT500 Super Snake customized for street racing. Pre-War Life Roadrunner was a bright, prodigious bot, and one of Cybertron's youngest scientists. He worked alongside his then best friend and later nemesis, Cyclonus. Cybertronian Civil War On Cybertron Roadrunner joined Sentinel Prime's Autobot faction, working his way through the ranks, proving himself to be an excellent warrior and eventually becoming part of the Autobot's special forces. He also helped in building the Ark. After the Allspark was lost, and Megatron vanished in pursuit of it, Roadrunner would leave Cybertron like many other Autobots to help ensure that the Decepticon leader did not find the Cube. Arrival on Earth After countless millennia of aimless searching, interesting intelligence was recovered on a planet called Earth. Bumblebee was sent on a reconnaissance mission to this planet, and Roadrunner followed after, against the orders of Optimus Prime. In early 2007, Roadrunner (or rather, his vehicle mode) was stolen by a delinquent teenage boy, who him the Autobot to his girlfriend for her birthday. When the girl, Allison Renalt, found that her boyfriend had stolen the car, they got into a fight. Allison tried to break up with the boy, who became violent. The boy pulled a gun, and Roadrunner impulsively intervened. He saved the girl's life, but nearly killed the boy, knocking him unconscious, and giving him amnesia. Roadrunner would stay to protect Allison until Bumblebee signaled for the Autobots to come to Earth, when he once again resumed his duties as a soldier. The Battle of Mission City Roadrunner rendezvoused with Optimus and the other Autobots as they fled from Area 52, accompanied by Allison, who had insisted on tagging along. Roadrunner returned to the dam, helping humans to safety as Decepticon warriors and drones attacked while the newly thawed Megatron made his escape with the help of Starscream. NEST Like the other Autobots on Earth, Roadrunner joined the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty unit. He usually did not participate in larger-scale missions with the other Autobots, instead carrying out highly specialized covert operations and surgical strikes by himself, although this was not always the case. While not actively fighting, Roadrunner stayed with Allison and her new (and far more responsible) boyfriend, Trent Hannaford. Investigation of Suspicious Activity in Dubai Odd Killings In November 2008, reports of strange happenings in United Arab Emirates' capital of Dubai, including disappearances and serial killings. Numerous bodies were discovered, with their bodies split open and segmented in inhumanly precise manners, many neatly skinned or with various organs missing, baffling local authorities and forensics experts. On November 27th, a chemical toxin was released into a luxury suite of the Burj Al Arab, killing 18 people in all. Because the victims were mostly American corporate officials, Muslim extremists were suspected to be involved, and the CIA was sent to investigate. The victims' bodies had broken down, their soft tissues liquifying and their bones becoming thin and brittle. The source of the chemical was found to be a small metal capsule, which was quickly identified as Cybertronian. NEST was immediately notified. Roadrunner Investigates Karachi Raid Siberian Nuclear Crisis Energon Harvesting in Laos Operations in Kyoto Recon in Shanghai Operation: Firestorm Category:Autobots Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Articles by Anonymous ONI agent Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Scientists